


Королева мертва - The Queen Is Dead

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Драбблы El Staplador [5]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Future Femslash, Scheming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Фиделия мертва, и Ариссу это, безусловно, совершенно устраивает.





	Королева мертва - The Queen Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen Is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835500) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Пятый драббл по LLQ из серии автора El Staplador. В оригинале составляет 100 слов.  
> Также перевод опубликован здесь - http://fanfics.me/fic120542 (общий сборник из шести драбблов).  
> У перевода есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

— Ваша светлость, королева мертва.  
Арисса наклоняет голову:  
— Я слышала.  
Она отмечает, что служанка не рискует спрашивать, откуда. Это хорошо — для неё.  
— Приведи моего сына Кевана. Это всё меняет.  
— Да, ваша светлость.  
Она кивает, отпуская её, а оставшись в одиночестве — улыбается. Фиделия была крепким орешком, и Арисса уже начала размышлять, как сделать кое-что... Хорошо. Лучше не думать об этом. А дочь Фиделии — юная, наивная, податливая — это совсем другое дело. Она может как-то воздействовать на Элоди.  
— Не Кевана, — громко произносит она, — Бриони.  
Да. Бриони отлично подойдёт.


End file.
